In relation to motorcycles, there has been known a double-structured cowl in which a vehicle body is covered with an inner cowl and an outer cowl which partly overlap with each other. For example, Japanese Patent laid open No. 2010-42755 discloses a vehicle provided with a front upper side cowl (inner cowl) covering lateral sides of a main frame and with a middle cowl (outer cowl) further covering lateral sides of the front upper side cowl. When the double-structured cowl having the inner cowl and the outer cowl is thus provided, air can be taken in through the gap formed between the two cowls, and the air can be easily guided to a desired part of the vehicle body (for example, to an air cleaner).